Alice's Vision
by zozo42
Summary: Set during New Moon. The Cullens' minus Edward perspective on what happened after Alice had her vision of Bella.


**A/N: This is my second Twilight fic, it just popped into my head while i was reading New Moon. Please Review, it makes my day. **

* * *

Alice stared out the window as she often did these days, her golden eyes dull as they had been ever since the Cullens had left Forks, and Bella, behind. She was wondering if Edward would ever be the same, or even if he would live out the century when the vision hit her.

_Bella stood a foot away from the edge of high black cliff, a gentle smile on her face as she stepped ever closer to the edge. A storm raged around her and furious rain drops splattered onto her hair and clothes, dark spots showing where they landed. In one, surprisingly, fluid motion she launched herself off the edge, more graceful in the air than she ever had been on land, and fell quickly as gravity got its grip. Her long ear splitting scream pierced the air as she plunged through the howling winds to the black churning water below._

Alice gasped for air as she came out of the vision even though she didn't need it. Jasper was by her side in seconds as she struggled to control the fear and the flow of oxygen her body didn't require.

"Alice what is it?" Jasper asked frantically. "What did you see?"

She wrapped her arms tightly around her small frame as she whispered the answer. "Bella."

Rosalie looked up from what she was doing at the mention of Bella's name. "I thought Edward told you not to look for her anymore," she said sharply.

"I didn't," Alice replied. "It just…came to me."

"What did Alice? What did you see?" Jasper's anxious voice had bought Carlisle and Esme running.

Alice hugged herself tightly as she told the others what she had seen. "I saw her jump," she said so softly even their enhanced vampire hearing struggled to catch her words. "I saw Belle jump of a cliff. She screamed, Carlisle you should've heard..." she broke off and Jasper wrapped his arms around her. She leant against his chest and she craved the salty tears that wouldn't come. Dry sobs wracked her small frame as Jasper held her closer to him, whispering soothing words softly in her ear. _If this is how it effects me, _Alice thought as she recovered her composure. _What is it going to do to Edward?_ She shuddered at the thought.

Silence followed her statement before Carlisle broke it with his soft voice, "Do you know when it was?" he asked, but what he really meant was: can we stop it?

"No, I think it's already happened." She choked out the words in barely a whisper.

Esme's soft gasp was enough to convey what this, Bella's death, meant to this entire family.

"Man this is gonna' kill him," Emmett murmured.

Alice stood up suddenly. "I have to go back." She headed to the room she shared with Jasper and hurriedly started throwing some clothes into a backpack. She grabbed her cell phone, passport and wallet as well. When she turned to leave the room Jasper stood in her way, and she could hear the others in the hallway.

"He asked us not to interfere," Jasper said in a soft voice.

"This isn't just about him," Alice replied. "I loved her too, and Charlie. I have to go back. For Charlie." She walked towards the doorway when Jasper still didn't move, his face showing the conflicting emotions. His loyalty to Edward battling his desire to make Alice happy. "Please Jaz," she murmured looking up at him.

He sighed and stepped aside. She hurried past him giving him a quick kiss on the lips as she darted past. Carlisle and Esme stood at the door. If Vampires could cry Esme would have devastating tears of pain in her eyes, but as it was only her sad expression could convey the pain and anxiety she felt for her son and the human girl she had called family. Carlisle solemnly handed Alice his keys. "The tank's full." After a moments silence he added, "Give Charlie our…condolences." She nodded mutely and, after giving Esme a soft peck on the cheek, she was out the door and putting the key into the ignition as she prepared, yet again, to make a three day trip into one.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews please!!!!!**


End file.
